Love isn't simply like that Min Yoongi
by untitled page
Summary: Min Yoongi dan Park Yoora. Keduanya dipertemukan oleh kebetulan dan dipisahkan oleh takdir. Karena itu mereka menyadari, bahwa perasaan bernama cinta tak semudah yang orang lain pikirkan. /romance abal


Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T+

Pairing : [Min Yoongi X Park Yoora]

_Min Yoongi dan Park Yoora. Keduanya dipertemukan oleh kebetulan dan dipi__s__ahkan oleh takdir. Karena itu mereka menyadari, bahwa pera__s__aan bernama cinta tak __s__emudah yang orang lain pikirkan. /romance abal_

**Disclaimer** : BigHit Entertainment, JYP Entertainment, dll.

**Warning** : typo, romance abal, AU, OOC, bahasa gaje, alur gaje, dll.

_Don't like don't read._

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Love isn't simply like that]

**00**

* * *

**Now playing**│_Help Me — (G)I-DLE_

* * *

_November 2018_

_We__s__t Olympic Park JYP Center, Gangnam-gu, Seoul_

Hari ini langit cukup bersahabat pada waktu siang. Aku meraih handuk kecil yang tergantung di sela-sela jeruji jendela, lalu mengusap keringat yang mengucur sejak pagi tadi. Nada lagu tetap berputar dan teman-temanku yang lain tetap mengikuti alunannya. Nafasku tak teratur, jadi pilihanku sekarang adalah duduk sejenak bersender pada dinding.

Aku mengamati wajah-wajah yang tampak lelah di sana. Mereka terus-terusan berlatih, menari menyesuaikan irama lagu. Bahkan lantainya berdecit saking bersemangatnya mereka. Aku mengerti, ini merupakan perjuangan yang panjang. Keputusanku untuk berada di sini juga penantian panjang. Semua butuh waktu, dipadu dengan kerasnya perjuangan—yang akan membawa kepada keberhasilan dan kepuasan.

"Hei, Yoora! Berdiam diri?" sapaan seorang teman mengusik lamunanku. Tangannya menepuk bahu pelan, lalu ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"Istirahat?" balasku bertanya. Eunbi hanya mengedipkan matanya, lalu kami memandang ke depan.

"Oh ya, kalau tidak salah kemarin sajang-nim mencarimu," Eunbi membuka mulut.

Aku menengok ke arahnya. "Paman? Ada apa?"

Eunbi menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Entahlah. Kupikir ada tawaran bagus. Soalnya wajah sajang-nim begitu senang dan bersemangat!"

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Aku harap juga begitu,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau temui sajang-nim?" Eunbi mengusulkan sambil tersenyum lebar. Matanya jadi berbinar setelah membicarakan topik ini.

"Kalau salah bagaimana?"

"Haha. Tapi menurutku itu benar—"

"Adakah Yoora di sini?"

Sebuah suara terdengar sangat jelas, cukup mengejutkanku. Ruangan menjadi hening, semua mata menatap ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka—menampilkan sosok paman di depannya. Aku hanya membeku di tempat, karena akhirnya beberapa pasang mata mengarah padaku.

"Dia di sini, sajang-nim!" Eunbi berteriak sambil menunjukku.

Pamanku alias sajang-nim entertainment ini tersenyum. Aku menghampirinya dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Selamat siang, paman," sapaku, lalu membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Selamat siang juga, Yoora," balas paman dengan senyum yang masih sama. Ia menatapku dengan lembut. "bagaimana latihan hari ini?" tanya paman seperti biasa.

"Hm, biasa saja," jawabku sekenannya—seperti biasa juga.

"Bersemangatlah," ucap paman, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, menampilkan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Lalu, ada apa memanggilku, paman?"

Paman melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku, matanya melihat-lihat ke arah lembaran kertas yang ia genggam. "begini, paman pikir bakatmu dalam akting sangat bagus. Jadi, paman ingin memberitahu tawaran kontrak padamu,"

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Mataku memancarkan kekhawatiran, antusias, dan gugup. Jantungku benar-benar berdebar menunggu paman menjawab.

Senyuman paman semakin lebar. "Tawaran untuk...,"

—jawaban dari paman membuat jantungku terus-terusan berdegup senang.

Mobil hitam yang membawa diriku beserta paman dan beberapa kru agensi berhenti dengan perlahan di pelataran sebuah lapangan luas nan asri. Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan dunia luar sedikit terkejut melihat gedung tinggi di hadapanku. Tawaran kontrak dari paman kuterima dengan baik, maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk segera menuju gedung entertaiment yang mengikutsertakan idolanya dalam tawaran tersebut.

Kakiku melangkah keluar mobil setelah seorang asisten paman membukakan pintu bagianku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lingkungan di sekitarku. Dan benar saja, palang besar bertuliskan 'BigHit Entertainment' terpasang jelas di bagian atas gedung. Aku agak terpesona dengan pemandangan di depanku sekarang.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku hanya mengikuti paman untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Langkah kaki kami menggema dengan sempurna di sepanjang lorong. Hingga sampailah kami di depan pintu yang terlihat privasi. Paman mengetuknya dua kali, dan tanpa menunggu lama pintu itu terbuka.

Bang Sihyuk tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan paman. Mereka berpelukan dan bercakap-cakap dengan hangat.

"Ah ini, aku sudah membawa calon tokoh utama untuk drama kita nanti," ucap paman sambil melirik ke arahku.

Aku yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung menatap Bang Sihyuk dan tersenyum pada beliau. "Perkenalkan, namaku Park Yoora," ucapku lalu membungkuk hormat.

Bang Sihyuk tetap menatapku dengan senyumannya. "Oh.., Park Yoora. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

"Dia sudah menjalani trainee sejak setahun yang lalu. Sejauh ini kupikir dia yang terlihat menonjol di antara trainee-trainee lainnya. Dia memiliki banyak bakat. Jadi aku yakin aku tidak salah pilih," ucap paman sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan bangga. Aku menjadi tersanjung dengan ucapan itu, tersenyum kecil.

Bang Sihyuk mengangguk-angguk. "Haha, bahkan terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar. Memancarkan aura idola,"

"Aku bingung, mengapa kau memilih seorang trainee?"

Bang Sihyuk tertawa lalu merangkul bahu paman. Kedua pria paruh baya itu perlahan berjalan beriringan menuju lorong lainnya. Aku hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kepalaku terus menunduk. Aku bahagia hari ini, namun berubah menjadi sebuah kekagetan ketika memasuki gedung lantai tujuh ini.

Pasalnya, BigHit hanya memiliki satu grup asuhan. BTS. Iya, Bangtan Soyeondan. Sebuah boygrup dengan tujuh member di dalamnya. Aku hanya gugup untuk mengetahui lawan mainku nanti. Karena mereka semua itu adalah idolaku.

"Ini juga merupakan perintah dari atasan. Mereka bilang, tidak ingin menyebabkan skandal dengan sesama idola," suara Bang Sihyuk membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Tapi kurasa sebentar lagi Yoora akan menjadi idola juga," paman membalas dengan suara pelan, namun tetap dapat kudengar. Sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa dan beralih membahas masalah agensi yang tidak kumengerti tentang apa.

Kami memperlambat langkah di belokan lorong. Sebuah pintu terlihat di ujungnya.

"Jadi, kali ini siapa idola yang kau pilih menjadi lawan main Yoora?"

"Hm.." Bang Sihyuk menoleh ke arahku sebentar. "dia ada di dalam," jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aih, kenapa kau menjadi misterius seperti ini?" paman melontarkan candaan.

Bang Sihyuk pun membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan. Hatiku semakin berdebar untuk mengetahui seseorang yang berada di balik pintu itu.

Pintu terbuka lebar.

"Oh, PD-nim. Selamat siang,"

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis, bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk hormat pada Bang Sihyuk. Mata kami bertabrakan, aku terkejut. Bisa kurasakan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa—menusuk. Itu bukan isyarat kebencian, hanya saja sikap cuek dan tidak pedulinya. Aku paham saja, aku ini orang asing baginya.

Dia... orang yang akan menjadi lawan mainku nanti?

—sejak saat itu, jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdebar. Entah senang atau gugup.


End file.
